Huntin'
by xXEPICFALIUREXx
Summary: Enter: Phoenix Montogmery. She'll be following the beloved storm chasers around. This is her adventure.
1. Maps

"All I'm saying is don't fold the maps." I couldn't see Allan, but I was sure that he rolled his eyes as he took a swig from his water.

"I didn't fold the maps." He protested.

"Well Kansas is a mess and there's a crease right through Wichita." Rabbit paused for a second. Allan pointed his finger at him. Finding nothing to say he lowered it. "ROLL the maps." he finished setting the newly rolled maps on the fold out tables. I rolled my eyes this time.

"You two should really stop fighting." I grunted. In what I said, I wasn't expecting to get a response.

"Well Phoenix, you didn't fold the maps did you." Rabbit said raising a brow.

"Yep, Rab, you caught me. I folded it straight through Wichita." I stated blandly, yawning in the process. He scowled at us both.

"What am I going to do with you two?" He muttered walking off. Allan gave a toothy grin.

"Nice." He said lifting me up from my spot on the ground. A red shiny truck rounded the corner and headed this way. Allan caught sight of it too. "Who is that?"


	2. TTYLXOX

O.K. I wanted to thank my Subscribers to my story 'Huntin'. I SWEAR that I will update this one next before my others. It'll will be up probably this Saturday/Sunday. I pinky swear with you guys. I know I don't have any reviews, but I know that there are subscribers. Thanks to: LambchopMagee, and My-Endless-Destiny. SO, rawr! Check out my new story 'Saviour'. It's a Walking Dead fic with Shane/OC/Daryl. Well randomness: I'm getting my hair dyed Black and bright Blue today. It's super short in the back and in an angle in the front. It looks a lot like Saviours OC. Ttylxox xD

B-B-Be my BFF

'cause IDK what's comin' next

LMHO with the rest

TYYLXOX


	3. Ditsy Skirt Wearing Woman

Well, it turned out to be Bill, our poor captain's husband and previous storm hunter. From the looks of it, (by there being a preppy looking brunette woman in the passenger) Bill was here to get the signed divorce papers from Jo. Our poor, poor captain. Half the crew knows that she still loves Bill and the ones who haven't noticed are probably just that ignorant. No offence to the beloved crew.

Bill was grinning when he stuck out his index and thumb to make it look like he was shooting us before rolling to a stop.

"Hey, I don't believe it!" Rabbit shouted with laughter in his voice as a smiling Bill came out.

"Who is that handsome devil!" I laughed at Rabbit's and Allan's remarks. I gave a whistle to add to the joke. The smile rolled of my face as I saw the brunette step out of the car. She seemed nice, but she was dressed in really nice clothing, not fit for the weather. Another smile came onto my face. It was actually more of a smirk. She'll regret wearing that skirt.

Next to us, Dustin was crouching, in all his glory, with his orange cap and hoody hanging off his head. He pointed to Bill.

"EXTREME! IT'S THE EXTREME!" He clapped his hands once and walked over, giving a hysterical laugh. I gave a larger grin while Bill gave him a shadow of a smile.

"Aw come on Dusty. Don't start that shit" He said while Dustin gave him a huge bear hug.

Allan tugged on the bottom of my shirt. I gave a 'hmm' and looked away from the scene.

"Can you help me with this?" I looked down and every time he tried to roll out the maps, they would fold right back up. I sighed while nodding, placing rocks on two corners and he got the others. I started to laugh some. Allan raised his eyebrow and I shook my head.

"It's Rabbit's fault," I said while chuckling. "If the maps were folded, they would have laid out easier." Allan snickered as Rabbit thumped me on the head with a book. I hissed and rubbed my now knotted head.

"If they were folded, some of the roads would be so creased, we wouldn't be able to see them. We would then eventually get lost and or would have harder time getting to the storm." He finished his lecture with a roll of his eyes and a smile. I stuck my tongue out.

Allan laughed harder. "He got you there"

"What is up with you guys picking on me lately?" I scowled. A cough interrupted Allan before he could tease me some more on his next comment. We glanced over to the skirt-wearing woman.

"Sorry to interrupt your love hate relationship, but Bill left to get the papers from Jo and well….. I'm Melissa." She said stretching out her hand to me. I was very surprised at her out-stretched hand, but I shook it anyway.

"Phoenix. You can call me Nix, Nicky, Phoe (fee), whatever floats your boat." I said a little dully.

She smiled. "I heard you're a painter! Could you, perhaps, teach me some? I'm not very good." I heard laughter disguised by coughing behind me. My eye twitched. Chances are that I'm never going to see her again. It would take too long. I scratched my head and squinted.

"Maybe sometime different. I've got a lot to do." I said relaxing and forcing a smile. Her smile fell, but she got all-happy again.

"Oh! Okay, I understand. Here's my card, call me some time!" She said all peppy. I think a vein popped. I slowly took the card and forced another smile. I could almost see her hopping away. Ridiculous laughter was behind me when she was out of sight.

"How ditsy can she get! Learn how to pain from an expert!"

"It takes years to learn what you know Nix!"

"Oh, and call me what you like! Nicole or Fee-Fee~!" They busted into fits of laughter. I growled and snatched Rabbit's book and hit them with it.

"Shut up! I didn't say Nicole or Fee-Fee! I was trying to be polite for God's sake!" The paused and looked at each other before snickering and going off to what they were doing before. I shoved the card into my back pocket and fell lazily to the ground.

**OK Sorry the last one was so short but I didn't have enough time. Since Summer break is coming up, I will be updating more often. But ugh! Testing is in three days. Wish me luck. I just typed two chapters in one day for two different stories and I'm exhausted. Review, message and read. Hugs and kisses.**

**Ja ne~**


	4. Burnt Hands and Taco Smelling Carpets

"Son of a-!"

Phoenix rose a brow at Allan from her position on the ground. He had burned his hand while checking the engine of the truck again. That was one weird thing about the truck. The engine was always warm, even after an hour of leaving it off. Another weird fact was that the camper on the back of the truck recently started to smell like tacos. Rabbit blamed it on the night when the group had Taco Bell. A few drinks later, Dusty had passed out in the camper. The next morning , it smelled like tacos, which was no big deal until the smell did go away. The whole thing was blamed on Dusty. 'His farts last night must have embedded into the carpet.'

Rabbit leaned out of the window with slight smirk evident his face. "What? Have you forgotten how to change the oil?"

Allan gave a glare to Rabbit as he leaned to the right. "No. It's not my fault your truck is messed up."

Rabbit's hand must have hit the window switch because the window came down (obviously) and he hit his elbow pretty hard on the window. He gave a grunt and ducked back in. It was Allan's turn to smirk while Phoenix kept a straight but slightly twitching face.

"That's what you get Rabbit." Phoenix stated.

"Karma," Allan shook his head. "Look, I'm going over to Bill and Jo. I'm done working on this for now," He said while wiping his greasy hands off. "You can come if you want." He took a swig of water before heading over to the now forming crowd.

"Yeah, wait up." Phoenix stood up and brushed the dirt off the back of her faded blue jeans. There was a bit of dirt on the front and some caked onto her knees where they were ripped. She faced Rabbit who bravely rested his chin on the window. "I know you are bored too, no need to act all 'whatever'." Rabbir rolled his eyes and stepped out of the car.

"Oh, I'm not acting all 'whatever', you just want me to come with you and you know it." He grinned, walking alongside her. Phoenix gave a laugh.

"Ah! You know it!" She shoved his side.

"Will you two come on? I'm not going to wait forever ya know!" Allan said, clearly annoyed that the two were walking like snails. Technically slithering. Or sliding. Doesn't matter.

**Sorry it's so short! What do you think snails do? I FINALLY wrote in third person. I found out that I could not write in third person, **_**whatsoever**_**. **


End file.
